Flower Crown
by Khallya
Summary: *Small story* What if Godric's maker was female? What if she came back to him? There are so much what if's... The story of Godric's creation. Godric/oc.
1. Chapter 1

Godric sat on a red, comfortable sofa on his Nest. It was 9 pm and his childe, Eric ,had just went to get the faerie, Sookie, out on a date. Godric chuckled to himself, how his progeny was smitten with the feisty blonde woman.

He,in the massive living room, felt lonely. Everybody seemed to have their own people to care about. Eric to Sookie, Pam to Tara, Isabel to Hugo (had he gotten out of his period of banishment from the territory).

The ancient 2.000-year-old vampire got , suddenly, brief flashes of beautiful cerulean eyes and long curls of snow white. He still remembered her.

Her, _Delylah_, his maker. The one who created him, who brought him to the 'life' of immortality, who loved him more than anything.

Delylah had been turned at the young age of 15, but her beauty had always been like honey to bees. Always attracting attention,more than grown women. She , tough young and fairly small, had a already developed body, beautiful snow white hair in flowy curls, milky pale skin and blue cerulean eyes. She remembered everything, from her turning to her creating her children. She had been the daughter of an ally to a powerful man back in her time. She was dying of a strong disease when her father , not her byological one, but her creator, her maker, turned her to save her life.

Her creator, father, brother and son, _Count Vlad Dracul, The Impaler_. The first vampire. She had been his pride and joy, his progeny, his daughter, his _bijuterie prețioase_.

She had been collecting night flowers when he first saw her, when he was 13 years old, sneaking to the florest to hunt birds. He had been so lovestruck by her, he couldn't get her out of his head. She had a pretty flower crown on her head, looking very much like the queen of all the beauty of the night.

She had peeked on him through her white curls and giggled cutely, her pink cupids-bow lips curving upwards. It was the last time he saw her until he was 16 years old. 3 years of longing for her. After 3 years he had seen her again, on the brink of death.

She had asked him the very question he had asked his childe.

"_Could you be a companion of death? Could you walk with me through the world? Through dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your mother, your sister, your child._"

He had asked:

"_Why?_"

She answered:

" _Because you have not experienced what you should have all this time._"

"_What is it_?" - He had choked out, almost dead.

"_Life._"

He, with pain on his voice, had sealed his fate.

"_I want to live._"


	2. Chapter 2

He had been injured in battle, a nasty looking scar across his muscular chest. His tattoos had almost faded, together with his life, until she came.

He had been so wild and dangerous first, always snapping and killing humans accidentally when he feed from them, she always had to clean up his mess. He still remembered that day, controlled, he went to feed and came back to an empty house. Her pomegranate and roses scent was nowhere to be found. He had been desperate, destroying the house, as if she would be hidden in the walls, he felt a deep feeling of unease set on his heart.

It was the last time he saw her.

Now here he sat, his head on his hands, tears of blood running down his face as he missed his maker. He missed seeing her making her delicate flower crowns and always put on his head when he was distracted. He missed her smirk and her laugh. He missed thrusting his hard member inside of her and hearing her moans and mewls of pleasure. Tasting her blood. Tasting her. Loving her. Hearing her when she reached her peek.

"_Jag älskar dig"_

I love you.

"_Jag älskar dig också_"

I love you too.

How he missed her...

* * *

><p>Now, he could feel the cold breeze on his face as he stood on the rooftop, waiting for the sun. He felt so tired of living without her. She had been his guiding light when he fell into the abyss of pain that was the guilt of killing humans.<p>

" Can death die?"

He froze at her voice. Her sweet, calm voice behind him. Her voice, unheard by him for centuries. She spoke in perfect modern English. He breathed in deep, almost choking, if a vampire could choke.

Pomegranate and roses.

"_Delylah_?"

He turned, full of hope, his hard walls cracking, exposing his heart to his maker, that now stood in front of him, her curls blowing in the wind, her blue eyes tearing, one red streak crossing her cheek. She flashed to him, her fingers caught his blood tears.

"How..." - He started but she stopped him.

"Shh... Godric, I never wanted to leave...my Maker needed me urgently."

"He... fell in love and... well, he's not exactly a romantic person...He said he would keep me caged until I turned him into a 'perfect gentleman', he said and I quote. And he did." - She said almost sheepishly, a faint nervous smile crossing her face.

Surprinsingly, Godric let out a little laugh and threw his arms around her, pressing his face to her neck and kissing it, whispering.

"Never leave me again, please?"

"Never."

* * *

><p>"How is this shit even possible?" - Eric Northman was almost jumping in the celling of how excited he was. He had finally met Delylah, his grandmaker. Good that Godric was not moping around anymore, Eric almost ripped all of his blonde streaks out of frustration for his makers saddness before she came back.<p>

"Eric, language." - Sookie scolded him, making Delylah giggle lightly.

"Oh fuck me, woman! This is the best fucking day of my entire existence!"

Yes, Eric was worse then when he had lost his memory. But well, Delylah sighed happily, leaning into Godric's chest, feeling him kiss her head lovingly, this was home.


End file.
